Souvenirs d'enfants
by Yza Zaz
Summary: Drabbles illustrant chacun un moment dans l'enfance de chacun des cinq samouraïs. Il y en a des amusants et des tristes.
1. Chapter 1

Les _Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers _ne m'appartiennent pas. La série est la propriété de plein droit de la _Sunrise Entertainment _et est licenciée sous le titre _Ronin Warriors _par les sociétés Bandai Ent. Et Graz Ent.

1-Papa, j'ai trouvé un chat !

« Dis, papa, j'ai trouvé un chat dans la forêt ! Je peux le garder ? Je m'en occuperai tous les jours ! Dis-moi oui.

-Ryo, je ne sais pas si…

-S'il-te-plaît papa … Il doit être malheureux tout seul …

-Bon, d'accord.

-Ho, merci ! Tu es le papa le plus gentil du monde. »

Ryo appelle : « Monsieur le chat, tu peux venir !

-AAAAH ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA !

-C'est le gros chat. Ecoute comme il ronronne quand on le caresse. Gentil petit minou.

-Ce n'est pas un chat, c'est un énorme tigre ! C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une chose pareille. Mon appareil, où est mon appareil photo ? »

Et c'est ainsi que Byakuen entra dans la famille Sanada.


	2. Chapter 2

2-Malade.

« Maman, j'ai mal.

-Courage, mon chéri, ça va passer. Essaie de boire un peu de thé.

-Il n'a pas de goût.

-C'est la fièvre qui en est la cause.

-Quand je serai grand, je ne veux plus être malade. Je serai fort comme grand-père ! Je deviendrai le meilleur kendoka du Japon…et…et…

-Tu as le temps, mon ange. Seiji ? »

L'enfant endormi lui sourit.


	3. Chapter 3

3-Pillage.

Poings sur les hanches au milieu de la cuisine ravagée, Shan Run attendait de son fils aîné des explications.

« Alors Shu ?

-Ben, tu sais papa… Heu… Ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Pardon ? C'est bien toi qui a fait ce carnage, non ? »

D'un geste, son père engloba la pièce où des miettes, des tâches de nourriture et de boisson tapissaient le sol comme le plafond avec des emballages vides.

« Oui mais, tu comprends, je… J'avais un tout petit peu faim… »

Comment pouvait-il résister à cette adorable bouille triste ?

En levant les yeux vers le ciel, il se mit à espérer qu'il aurait suffisament de temps pour tout remettre en ordre avant d'aller chercher sa femme et leur second enfant à la maternité.


	4. Chapter 4

4-Il est parti.

Shin s'était réveillé en pleine nuit parce qu'il régnait une agitation anormale dans la maison.

Il s'était levé pour trouver ses parents et leur demander pourquoi il y avait tant de bruits, tant de personnes qui allaient et venaient soudainement, surgies de nulle part.

Il avait vu sa maman dans le salon essuyer des larmes d'un revers de la main, Sayoko, sa sœur la soutenait.

Elle avait remarqué sa présence. Elle l'avait reconduit à sa chambre en lui disant qu'il lui fallait se rendormir. Elle lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il replonge au pays des songes.

Au matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, ce fut sa maman qu'il découvrit à son chevet. De sa jolie voix chargée d'émotion, elle lui expliqua que désormais il était l'homme de la famille et ajouta en le serrant contre son cœur : « Shin, papa est allé au paradis. ».


	5. Chapter 5

5-Une belle histoire.

Touma avait lu un livre passionnant. Simplement assis sur le sol, la fenêtre ouverte, il avait été absorbé par sa lecture au point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de ses parents. Accoudé à la chambranle de la porte, son papa souriait, ravi de le voir aussi studieux.

Sa maman, un appareil photo à la main venait déjà de le photographier.

Il avait néanmoins remarqué les oiseaux au-dehors puisqu'il leur avait apporté un peu de pain sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il commençait à fatiguer. Etait-ce d'avoir trop lu ? Une pile impressionnante de livres gisait à ses côtés.

Lentement, il se mit à glisser à terre, et l'air s'emplit de ses soupirs bienheureux.

Un nouveau déclic immortalisa la scène tandis qu'il rêvait d'oiseaux-livres merveilleux.


	6. Chapter 6

6-Présence.

Il se rappellait vaguement de son visage quand elle se penchait au-dessus du sien pour l'embrasser. Il sentait parfois son parfum fleuri-fruité flotter auprès de lui, embaumant un instant ses vêtements. Mais cela pouvait aussi être le parfum de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pouvait l'affirmer.  
D'elle, il avait hérité d'une partie de ce sang qui vivait dans ses veines, de son amour pour la vie. Il ressentait parfois un vide dans son coeur, une absence, et il aurait pu jurer que dans ces moments de solitude, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'observait, comme pour le soutenir.  
Etait-ce seulement sa maman ?  
Ryo ne voulait pas savoir.  
Qu'elle repose en paix. 


	7. Chapter 7

7-Rumeur.

Personne n'ose lui adresser la parole. Isolé de tous, rejetté de tous, il n'ignore pas les murmures qui se taisent brusquement lorsqu'il entre dans la cour. De petits groupes vite formés se défont en lui lançant des coups d'oeil appuyés.  
Ainsi, c'est donc lui, le konketsu, le sang-mêlé, l'étranger.  
Son nom ne signifie rien.  
Son apparence a pris le pas sur ce qu'il est.  
Pourtant, il sait que ces ragots sont faux. Il connaît ses origines, il porte avec honneur l'héritage qui est le sien. Il ne répond pas aux sarcasmes, aux sous-entendus.  
Son regard bleu acier défie quiconque oserait le braver.  
Seiji est ce qu'il est. 


	8. Chapter 8

8-Juste.

Aux fourneaux, à l'accueil, aux tables des clients, ses parents s'entre-aident dans leurs tâches quotidiennes. Shu, petit bout d'homme, veille sur ses frères et soeurs avec tendresse, échappe à la vigilance de ses aïeux pour vérifier s'ils n'ont pas besoin de lui, se faufile chercher quelque petit encas, règle les disputes enfantines. Son grand-père l'observe. Il devine les messages de l'avenir à travers ses gestes, il a compris le jour où il lui a été présenté, que celui qui n'était qu'un nourrisson aurait une extraordinaire destinée. Parce que Shu est juste, les dieux le protègeront. 


	9. Chapter 9

9-Bain de soleil.

Shin aime l'odeur de la mer salée, la brise qui sur les vagues va jouer, les poissons nageant sous sa bouée. Il se construit des châteaux de sable au fond de l'eau, s'imagine y vivre, et troquer ses jambes pour devenir sirène. Les clapotis, les coquillages, les algues, le chapeau de sa maman, de la crème solaire, un parasol, et un maillot. De ses doigts il effleure, de sa langue il goûte, et ses oreilles bercées par tout ce qui l'accompagne, Shin se sent transporté d'une grande félicité. N'était-il que neuf mois dans le ventre maternel ?  
Il a l'impression que le liquide dans lequel il baigne est aussi accueillant. Il est presque sa seconde maman. 


	10. Chapter 10

10-Amitié.

Avoir un quotient intellectuel exceptionnel, les gens disent que c'est génial.  
Ils s'imaginent une vie dorée, une route toute tracée qu'il convient simplement de suivre. "Cela ouvre toutes les portes"  
"Tout est réglé d'avance"  
J'aime lire, m'instruire, comprendre, rechercher, inventer. L'intellect est mon grand amour.  
Que je veuille apprendre, que j'en exprime le désir, que je discoure, que je sois le premier en classe, quelle en est l'utilité puisque les seuls êtres qui comptent à mes yeux ne voient que mon apparente et évidente ingéniosité ? Je voudrais qu'ils me traitent comme le font tous les parents, qu'ils me serrent, me cajolent, me grondent, ou me punissent. Je voudrais qu'ils remarquent ma peine.  
Mais chacun de son côté suit son chemin et m'abandonne.  
Les études sont mes seules amies. 


End file.
